Toy Line
like when anything gets popular toys are soon to follow BSTH is no exeption so far it has had over 20 waves of action figures and playsets, 8 spinoff lines,16 fast food promotions, and a series of LCD games by tiger electronics. Just like lost episodes this page will be conteinued as collectors add more toys they own to the page. Wave One - Fall 2007 Wave one came out in November of 2007, it consisted of 7 toys, 5 action figures and 2 playsets. Action figures were sold as having "extreme possibilty" in the comercials, extreme possibilty was representing that fact that they had knee and elbow movement along with shoulders, hips, and head movements. a major complaint about the figures was the fact the metal pins that held thier lower arms and legs together would rust and sometimes even break, 2008 onward they switched to ball and socket joints. Each action figure came with a stand and one accessory, while the playsets came with a figure and two accessories. List of Toys: * Barry Action Figure (Honey) * Shrek Action Figure (Onion) * Johnny Action Figure (Jetpack) * Cory Action Figure (Drum Kit) * Lord Farquaad (Gingy) * Swamp Playset (Donkey, Waffle and Flower) * White House Playsit (Victor, Mirror and Cake) Wave Two - Summer 2008 Wave Two came out in July of 2008. As it was going for a christmas release, the toys were much more advanced. A new set of Big Four action figures was released along with a set of villains, two new playsets, and a line of toys based on Barry's upgraded stinger from Mr Bones' Wild Ride. List of Toys: * Barry Action Figure (Interchangable Stinger) * Shrek Action Figure (Layers) * Johnny Action Figure (Mirror) * Cory Action Figure (Phone) * Little King John Action Figure (Cenitpede) * Will Smith Fish Figure (Gold Chain) * Santiago Action Figure (Gun) * Robbie Rotten Action Figure (Disguise) * West Fishadelphia Playset (Ken, Shower Handle and Deoderant) * LazyTown Playset (Sportacus, Apple and Tennis Racket) * Barry's Stinger Keychain (With Key Chain Holder) * Barry's Stinger Prop (Replica Large) * Barry's Stinger Prop (Replica Small) Wave Three- winter 2009 Wave three was released at the tail end of 2008 unfortunatly due to technical issues it wasn't able to make that year's holiday season. It brough us two new types of figures, the the budget line of figures,called the "xtreme heroes" line which only 5 dollars and each figure had a gimmick, and the deluxe line which had bigger figures with electronics, along with them having a promotion with mcdonalds along with adding a special food promotion to the menu for a limited time. this was also the last wave put out by tomy before the imfamous ban dai buy out. List of toys: *xtreme heroes Barry (stinger shot action) *xtreme heroes Shrek (super slam action) *xtreme heroes Johnny (spinning punch action) *xtreme heroes Cory (hyper chop action) *deluxe Shrek *deluxe Robbie Rotten *Ashens action figure (pop station) *Brutaka action figure (double sword) *Jimi Nutrin action figure (aggressive pizza) *Abraham Lincoln action figure (amancipation proclamation) *shrek onion toss game (happy meal toy) *flight of barry B benson (happy meal toy) *baxter beat match (happy meal toy) *johnny' skyiving (happy meal toy)